<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn, and several pillows by MissMewachu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839266">Dawn, and several pillows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMewachu/pseuds/MissMewachu'>MissMewachu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Genesis has multiple pillows and one Angeal, M/M, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMewachu/pseuds/MissMewachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As sunlight creeps through the window Angeal awakes and shifts to his side in the bed. ...But the duvet, clinging against him more than usual, is heavier than he expected. ...Why could that be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn, and several pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forgotten from the previous night, the blinds were left half open, allowing generous slivers of light to trickle through into the bedroom. Angeal's head shifted in the ample softness of the pillow as he stirred, semi-consciously turning away from the window with a faint, but deep murmur. The bed was warm, so warm- mattress tenderly nestling the soft heat of his body, safely and snugly cloaked by the generous duvet. The warmth embraced him, the feathery god Hypnos whispering lovingly into his ear and urging him deeper into sleep, urging him to sink down into the cosy warmth.. Angeal let the heaviness of his closed eyes weigh down once more, relaxing him back to sleep.. ..But then, as he went to shift and roll onto his side, he was met with an unexpected resistance. ..The duvet wasn't that heavy. Angeal's face grimaced as he let out a drawl of a mutter, and when he experimentally tried to shift the other way- constricting warmth still not leaving, he breathed out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes. As he looked down to identify how the duvet had become so weighted and enveloping, he couldn't help but grin. If he was more awake he would have scoffed. It wasn't the duvet at all, comfortably wrapped around his frame. The sunlight streaming into the room made Genesis' hair look redder than it really was. His arms were lovingly resting against Angeal's sides, body tenderly embracing his chest, and Angeal smiled as he watched Genesis, everso gently, shift, up.... and then down.... with each of his serene, languid breaths flowing through his chest. ..Despite that Angeal had shifted beneath him, twice, Genesis hadn't stirred one bit. Angeal let his eyes flutter closed as he let out a sigh. ..If he didn't at least try to wake him up, he'd be pinned like a butterfly beneath him all day. ...Not that there was any issue with that.</p><p>.."Gen," Angeal's voice was whisper quiet as he tested it for hoarseness, coming out clearer than he'd expected, and he gently placed a warm palm on his partner's freckled shoulder as he spoke again, just a little louder this time, "Gen," still soft enough to be feather-light, just like his touch. Angeal's eyelids lowered in a small bout of bemused self-judgement as, unsurprisingly, Genesis remained still and slumbering. He would have to be firmer than that. He pressed his open palm against his shoulder, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. He was so warm, with the ample morning sun lavishly blanketing his body. He snoozed with his chest resting generously against Angeal's stomach, as if amid his dreams Genesis made sure as much of their warm skin as possible was touching. He slept with his head nestled comfortably between Angeal's pectorals, turned to the side, so Angeal could see the top of his face. Genesis' long, dark eyelashes contrasted pleasingly against his light skin and ginger hair. ..Angeal pursed his lips, hand still resting against Gen's shoulder. Suddenly, the prospect of remaining here, pinned down by his partner, unable to move within the warmth of the bed, didn't feel so bad. ...Unfortunately, both of them had a day to get on with, however. He gave Genesis a gentle shake, and his frame barely rocked against his chest, "Gen," Angeal spoke, more firmly this time. When his closed eyes remained undisturbed Angeal knew he had to try harder, "Genesis," he spoke with more force, shaking him once more.</p><p>Finally, Genesis moaned out a characteristic grumble as he stirred awake, but instead of shifting back, he merely wrapped his arms around Angeal's sides, embracing him tightly, and nuzzled in closer to dip in the middle of Angeal's chest. Angeal breathed out an unsurprised sigh, and Genesis shifted his head so his nose was pressing against him, as if to pin him down.</p><p>"We have to get up eventually, Genesis," Angeal regretfully informed, and was met with a puff of hot breath, sensitive against the hair on his chest, from Genesis in response.</p><p>Angeal felt a delicate warmth pepper his cheeks, seamlessly accompanying the warmth of his partner greedily embracing him, as he smiled down at Genesis. He felt himself start to cave in as he let out a soft sigh, and began lovingly stroking his ginger hair, threading his fingers through silky strands. Genesis let out a serene, audible sigh at the touch, body relaxing further against Angeal's. His fingertips ghosted delicate, feather-like touches against Angeal's sides in wordless approval.  ...Maybe, the day could wait for this.. ..Just for a few moments.</p><p>Despite being large enough to accommodate both soldiers, the bed was a mess, the duvet twisted up and cast off to the other side of the mattress, forgotten, and pillows littered everywhere. Just as he was when awake, Genesis was brightly alive in his sleep as well.</p><p>As Angeal continued to, slowly and effortlessly, guide his fingers through Genesis' hair, gradually bringing messy, sinuous strands straight again, he felt Genesis' plush lips leave an appreciative, ardent press of a kiss against his sternum, and a tender warmth residing just beneath fluttered. Angeal's fingers reached the end of ginger locks once more, and he brought his fingertips to his partner's scalp, lovingly trailing against the back of his head and carding his fingers through his hair as he went, undoing his progress and messing his hair up, just a little.</p><p>Angeal let out a breathy chuckle as he gazed across the mess of the bed, "..you have five pillows, Genesis," he exaggerated.</p><p>Genesis' face still hidden, Angeal felt the ginger's cheeks shift as his lips turned into a bemused grin against the skin of his chest. Tantalizingly teasing in a manner that was thoroughly well practiced, Genesis turned his head up towards his partner, just barely, so he was gazing up at Angeal with cheeky, alight blue eyes, "..and this is my favourite one," he shamelessly proclaimed.</p><p>Angeal grinned, and snorted as he let out an amused chuckle.</p><p>~Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this~! I hope it brought you some cosy, tender warmth just as it did for me writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>